


Cat and Canary

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Cat and Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

a

Cat and Canary by RSS

_Cat and Canary_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, Bert, and two of Bert’s employees have staked out a vacant lot. Earlier, Bert placed a trash bag with 100,000 Euros inside a tire that is sitting in the middle of the lot. The money is the ransom for a kidnapped executive. Amanda watches the lot from a roof; Bert watches the lot from another roof; and the two others are a block away from the lot. Nick watches from the weeds in the lot. Amanda listens as the two others describe anyone who approaches the lot. 

“A woman walking her dog. ... The dog is doing his business so I guess she’s not the one.” 

“Two old men running for exercise. ... They just turned away from the lot.” 

“Woman with one kid in hand and another in a harness.” 

“Hello, a man in a Mercedes.” 

“He passed the lot and is coming my way. He would have been my bet. ... Hey, what’s this? A woman with a blue raincoat wearing a large backpack. What’s wrong with this picture?” 

Amanda feels the jolt of another Immortal. She recognizes the woman as Lotte Katz. Amanda switches off her transmitter then takes out her cell phone. She sees Lotte nervously look around then trot to the lot. Amanda punches in Nick’s numbers. They had worked out this system on the remote chance an Immortal showed up for the bag. 

“Someone you know, Amanda?” 

“Yes, I know her. She’s a friend of mine.” 

“It figures.” 

“Nick, she couldn’t be involved in this --” 

“She’s making a bee line for the bag.” 

“Not knowingly, not willingly.” 

“Knowing how good you are at judging character --” 

“Nick, I’ll explain later.Come up with a reason for Bert and company to stay behind while we follow her.” 

“All right, I’ll think of something.” 

Amanda hangs up and switches on her transmitter. Lotte feverishly takes off her backpack and pulls out a trash bag. She takes another nervous look around and puts the trash bag with the money inside her backpack. Then she puts her trash bag inside the tire and quickly walks away. Amanda hears Nick over her receiver. 

“Bert, I’m going to follow her. She’s obviously not the brains behind this operation. Amanda, you come with me.” 

“Good cop, bad cop. Can I be the bad cop?” Amanda rushes to the exit. 

“Why should the rest of us stay here, Nick?” 

“She switched the bags for a reason, Bert. Call it a hunch.” 

“Cops and their hunches.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick follow Lotte. Nick talks into his microphone. “Did she get out of a car?” 

“I didn’t see her get out of one.” 

“You’re starting to break up. I’m going to switch to my cell phone.” Nick takes out his cell phone and calls Bert. Lotte half turns her head every few seconds. It’s as if she’s afraid to see who’s following her. Amanda wishes she could just call out to her. Lotte takes a cell phone out of her backpack. She quickly punches in numbers and puts the phone to her ear. Seconds later she clinches her fist and pumps her arm. Then she talks on the phone. 

Amanda turns to Nick. “An answering machine.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Nothing about this makes any sense.” 

They walk another block. Lotte stops in front of a subway stop. She pumps her legs for a few seconds then continues walking. Amanda and Nick look at each other and say, “She took the train here.” Lotte takes out her cell phone and punches in some numbers. Amanda looks at her with binoculars. She concludes from the stop and go motion of Lotte’s lips she’s talking to a real person this time. 

“She made contact.” 

Nick nods then talks into his cell phone. “She made contact.” Amanda and Nick continue following Lotte down the boulevard. 

* * *

Nick listens on his cell phone. His facial expression changes from bored to intense. 

“Something happen?” 

“Someone else drove to the lot. Bert says it’s more like who we expected to show up.” Nick cups the phone’s speaker. 

“Could she have left behind our bag and put her own bag in the backpack?” 

“No, she couldn’t have done that.” 

“Could you have done that?” 

“She’s not me.” 

“I see she doesn’t have your modesty.” 

Amanda senses another Immortal. They duck inside a doorway. 

“The guy Bert’s watching is apparently checking the area for bugs.” 

The Immortal drives by. Amanda doesn’t know the car’s model but she knows the Immortal -- Father Liam. He stops the car and Lotte jumps in the passenger seat, then Father Liam drives away. 

“We lost her.” 

“The other guy picked up the bag.” 

Nick runs in the direction of the lot, Amanda following. She’s confused since neither Lotte nor Father Liam would be involved in a crime. Amanda finds it a pity since they obviously have the aptitude for it. 

* * *

Nick runs up to Bert then they run off. They’ve lost contact with the other two men. Amanda follows Nick and Bert as they run around a corner. Bert checks the pulse of a man lying on the floor. Bert shakes his head “No” before Nick and Bert run off. Amanda stops at the body and checks for a sign of life. Amanda’s best guess is someone broke his neck. Amanda runs to the corner; peering around corner, she sees Nick and Bert hovered over another body. 

“Is he?” 

A dejected Bert answers, “Yeah, he’s dead.” 

“We’re going to have to move fast on this one. Bert, you talk to the cops. Amanda, when they come put on the distraught woman act. I’ll tell them I’m taking you home. That way we can spend a couple of hours running down what leads we have instead of sitting in a police station.” 

“Better yet. You drove off following the woman and never came back here.” 

“Let’s roll Amanda.” 

* * *

Inside Nick’s SUV Amanda calls Father Liam as Nick puts the vehicle in gear. Father Liam is out so Amanda leaves a message with the priest who answered the phone that Father Liam should wait for them. Amanda looks over at Nick who has a determined look on his face. 

“Nick, I’m sorry about your men. Believe me, Lotte isn’t a part of this.” 

“They were Louis Carbon and Pierre Villey. Louis had a wife and two year old daughter. Pierre was getting his life back together after a divorce last year.” 

“Nick, at worst she’s someone’s dupe.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“She’s not very bright.” 

“Most criminals aren’t.” 

“She has other...issues.” 

“Issues?” 

Amanda tells Nick about Lotte as her mind drifts back to the first time they met. 

* * *

**AUGSBURG, 1592**

Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal as she walks by a tavern. Since she plans to live in Augsburg for a while, she decides to scope the establishment out and learn more about this other Immortal. Amanda muses, “I want a taste of the local brew anyway.” 

Inside, she sees the other Immortal: a thin woman with blond hair delivering drinks to some men at a table. The men laugh and one says something to the woman. She looks confused and the men get quiet. Another man says something else to her, and a few seconds later she blurts out something to which the men roar out with laughter. The woman belatedly gives an uncertain smile as she walks to Amanda’s table. “You’re like me?” 

“Yes. I’m Amanda.” 

“My teacher said there were others like us.” 

“What is your name?” 

“Lotte.” 

“When was your first death?” 

“You can only die once. Is this one of those trick questions?” 

“You mean a question like those men asked you?” 

“Yes.” 

“I mean when did you find out you were like me?” 

“When I was twenty-one.” 

“And how old are you now?” 

“I’m thirty-one. Would you like a beer or something else?” 

“I would like a beer.” 

Lotte gets a few beers. She gives all but one to the other customers then takes one to Amanda. 

“Thank you.” 

“How long have you lived here?” 

“I just arrived in Augsburg today.” 

“Do you have a place to stay?” 

“I was going to get a room at an inn before I find a place of my own.” 

“You can stay with me if you wish.” 

“Thank you. That’s very generous of you.” 

* * *

It’s dusk as Amanda walks with Lotte through a graveyard. Lotte looks around. “Do you want to duel?” Lotte said it in her girlish voice. Amanda worries Lotte might be a lunatic. 

“This is holy ground.” 

“Yes, my teacher told me it’s good to practice with others, but only on holy ground. That way we won’t try to hurt each other.” 

“Very well.” 

Amanda smiles and draws her sword and Lotte draws hers. It’s a good quality blade; Amanda would guess it was forged in Nuremberg. Amanda feints to the right. Lotte over-commits herself. Amanda swings in a long arch and Lotte blocks the blow, but the force of Amanda’s swing puts her off balance. Lotte makes a two handed swing; Amanda steps back; Lotte spins around and the point of her sword hits the dirt. She lands on her seat and Amanda puts her sword to Lotte’s throat. 

“You’re very good.” 

“Thank you, Lotte.” 

Lotte dusts herself off and sheathes her sword. Then she leads Amanda through the graveyard. Beyond the graveyard there is a cottage, and beyond the small structure there is a large house. Lotte points to the cottage. “That’s where I live.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Father Liam returns to his church where Amanda and Nick have been waiting for him. “Amanda, Nick, I suppose today is the day for meeting friends.” 

“That’s why we’re here. You gave Lotte a ride earlier.” 

“How did you know about that, Amanda?” 

“We were following her when you picked her up.” 

“Oh, it was you. I’m relieved about that. But why would you be following her?” 

“She’s involved in a kidnapping.” 

“No, Nick, you’re mistaken. She couldn’t be involved in anything like that. Surely Amanda told you this.” 

“Yeah, she told me. Maybe Lotte doesn’t know what she’s involved with. Where did you take her?” 

“I dropped her off in front of her apartment.” 

“Did she tell you anything?” 

“Just that Heinrich asked her to pick up something.” 

“Heinrich?” 

“Heinrich von Grimm, her teacher. He’s one of the good guys.” 

They get Lotte’s address from Father Liam, then Amanda and Nick get in the SUV. Nick pulls out into traffic. “This Heinrich, what’s he like?” 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. He’s intense, condescending, a lot like you.” Amanda remembers the first time she met Heinrich von Grimm. 

* * *

**AUGSBURG, 1592**

Lotte shows Amanda inside her cottage. The cottage contains a couple of feeble attempts at artwork and is modestly furnished. Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal just before hearing a horse galloping. 

Lotte looks out a window. “It is my teacher.” Lotte opens her door. Moments later a man walks inside. He’s slightly taller than Amanda and has short, curly, reddish blond hair. Piercing blue eyes are framed by a strong, handsome face. He looks about thirty. “Heinrich von Grimm, this is Amanda.” 

“How be you, Heinrich?” 

“I am well. How did you meet Lotte?” 

“I have just arrived in Augsburg. I sensed Lotte outside a tavern so I walked in to see who it was.” 

“I see.” 

“Lotte generously offered to take me in for the night.” 

“Heinrich, would you stay for supper?” 

“Thank you Lotte, how could I refuse such lovely company?” 

“Is your horse a mare or a stallion?” 

“A stallion, would you like to look at him while Lotte prepares supper?” 

“Yes, I love horses.” 

They step outside, but Amanda doesn’t want to talk about horses and feels Heinrich doesn’t want to talk either. Heinrich turns to her. “First death?” 

“Eight-fifty, you?” 

“I am impressed. Mine was 1550.” 

“My house is much larger. You can stay there. I have many bedrooms for you to choose from if that’s a concern.” 

“Why is Lotte not in one of them?” 

“Many reasons. She is a maiden. I would not want anyone to think otherwise.” 

“I would think that is a minor concern. She cannot fight.” 

“Yes, I had hoped her slowness only applied to her reasoning and not her ability to fight. Yes, I could send her off to a convent, but what kind of a life is that? She has enough wit to live as a mortal. I stay close enough to protect her from Immortals, but far enough away so she can live a life or her own. Look at her: she is happy.” 

“Yes. You want me to stay with you because you do not entirely trust me.” 

“I see you have 750 years worth of wisdom.” 

“I do not want to appear rude to her.” 

“Do not worry. I will bring this up again at dinner. I will invite you both to my house.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

When Amanda and Nick near Lotte’s door Amanda shouts, “It’s me, Amanda.” 

Lotte opens the door. “Oh, Amanda! Come in! Who’s this?” 

“This is my friend, Nick Wolfe.” 

“Hello, Nick!” 

Amanda walks inside the apartment and Lotte whispers in her ear, “He’s handsome.” Amanda smiles as she looks over the apartment, considering it a tribute to impulse buying. A grand piano takes up much of the living room; a “mink” blanket is hanging on the wall; tacky knick-knacks are all around the room. Amanda notices two matching beer steins; one stein is etched with “Wench of the Month”. The other stein says “Parting is such sweet sorrow”. 

“That’s where I worked before Heinrich said it was time for us to leave. It was fun wearing those clothes. They were much more comfortable than the original.” 

Nick looks impatient. “You picked up something for Heinrich this morning?” 

“Yes, how did you know that?” 

“Father Liam told us. Has Heinrich picked it up yet?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know!” 

“Nick, please. Lotte, what did you do with the bag Heinrich told you to get?” 

“I left it for him to pick up.” 

“Where?” 

“He told me not to tell anyone.” 

“Can you call up Heinrich and ask him if it’s all right for you to tell us?” 

“I can try to call him. I haven’t been able to get through all morning.” Lotte picks up a phone and punches in the numbers. “He’s still not home.” 

“Let me leave a message.” Lotte hands Amanda the receiver. Amanda leaves her name and number on the answering machine. “Lotte, is it in this apartment?” 

“No, Heinrich told me to leave -- Oh, I can’t tell you.” 

“I understand. Here’s my card; it’s very important I talk to Heinrich. If you think you need help you can call me. Where does Heinrich live?” 

Lotte gives Amanda Heinrich’s address and telephone number and volunteers her own telephone number, which Amanda accepts. Amanda says her good-byes and shuffles Nick out the door. When they get outside Nick turns to Amanda. “Why did you stop?” 

“She doesn’t know anything. We can better spend the time talking to Heinrich.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick arrive at a modest house. They don’t feel any sensation, so they knock on the door in case there’s a mortal inside. They wait a couple of minutes then Nick turns to Amanda. “Amanda, do you mind?” 

“Nick, what would you do without me?” Amanda picks at the door’s lock for a few seconds then opens the door. She smiles at Nick as she ceremoniously waves him inside. The rooms are empty except for a phone on a windowsill. The dust shows it has been a while since anyone has lived here. Amanda checks the phone; it has a dial tone. Nick walks around the room. Amanda notices the number on the phone matches the number Lotte gave her. Amanda punches in the number on her cell phone. “Call forwarding.” 

She leaves a message for Heinrich to call her. Nick nods for her to come to him. When she gets close Nick points to a vent. Amanda faces Nick but casts her eyes on the vent where she sees a camera. Nick tilts his head to the opposite end of the room, then leads Amanda outside, quickly walking to his SUV with Amanda following. When they get inside, Nick speaks as he turns on the ignition. 

“So we’ve got a place with a phone and at least two hidden cameras.” 

“Nick, I’ve got an idea.” Amanda punches in Lotte’s phone number. 

“Heinrich?” 

“No, it’s me, Amanda.” 

“Hello, Amanda.” 

“Lotte, what you left for Heinrich. Can you check to see if it’s still there?” 

“Amanda, is this a trick to get me to tell you where it is?” 

“No, Lotte, you can’t sense me can you?” 

“No.” 

“I just want to make sure Heinrich is all right. So you see if it’s still there and call me when you find out.” 

“Okay, Amanda.” 

“Good-bye, Lotte.” 

“Good-bye, Amanda.” 

Amanda closes her phone and checks the time. “That might tell us something.” 

“I wish I would have thought of it. We could have planted a homing device on her.” 

* * *

“Amanda, with two men dead and Jan Thieffry still missing we can’t keep Lotte out of it much longer unless we get a solid lead.” 

“I know.” Moments later the phone rings. Amanda checks her watch as she answers the phone. 

“Lotte?” 

“Amanda, I was wondering where I should go looking for a job.” 

“Lotte, is the bag still there?” 

“The bag, oh the bag. No, it’s not here anymore.” 

“Thank you. You should go back home now and wait for Heinrich to get in touch with you.” 

“All right.” 

“Good-bye Lotte.” 

“Good-bye Amanda.” 

Amanda closes her phone. “Nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds. That’s two to four blocks.” 

“Is the money still there?” 

“No, the rat stole the cheese.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive up to The Sanctuary and sense another Immortal. Amanda notices movement at one of Nick’s office windows. They park the car and enter The Sanctuary and go up to Nick’s front office. His receptionist and an Immortal man are in the office. The receptionist stands. “Mr. Nick Wolfe, this is Mr. Piatr Kanareik.” 

Piatr stands; he’s taller and more muscular than Nick. Kanareik is one of those Immortals you hear about and hope you never meet. Nick leads him into his back office, and Amanda follows. Kanareik walks around the office, continually running his left thumb across the fingers on his left hand. His right hand seems to alternate between the inside of his raincoat and behind his back. He points at Nick. “Nick Wolfe, is that your real name?” 

“Yeah, it’s my real name.” 

“I’ve never heard of you. That means you’re either young or unimportant. Who are you?” 

“I’m Amanda.” 

“I’ve heard of you. Thief, con artist, that explains much. Where is my money?” 

“What money?” 

“The money you told your client you used for Jan Thieffry’s ransom.” 

Amanda is afraid but one rule she lives by is never to let someone see your fear. She shoots back. “Where’s Thieffry?” 

“Jardin Du Luxembourg, I’ll be back for my money. If you don’t give it to me, I’ll take your heads.” Kanareik walks out the door. 

Amanda turns away from Nick. She holds her hands to keep from shaking. “That was too easy.” 

“He’s heard of you. Have you heard of him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is he good?” 

“Yes, he’s very good.” 

“Better than you?” 

“Yes, he’s said to be one of the best. Possibly the best.” 

Nick seems taken aback by Amanda’s frankness. “Amanda, maybe Kanareik has Grimm and forced Lotte to pick up the bag.” 

“No, she was too calm. Lotte would be a nervous wreck if that happened.” 

“Could Kanareik have disguised his voice and pretended to be Grimm over the phone?” 

“It’s possible, but why would he come here if he had the money?” 

“Have someone else collect the money. Then come here to shake us down for a second payment.” 

“Nick, I think we’ve been together too long. You’re starting to think like me.” 

“We’d better go looking for Thieffry.” 

* * *

Nick, Amanda, Bert and a mob of police officers and dogs canvass the park. A bloodhound picks up a scent and Nick, Amanda, Bert and some officers follow the hound. Moments later the dog stops. Officers feverishly dig around the spot, uncovering a large plastic bag. They open the bag and find a headless body. After more digging, they find Thieffry’s head in another plastic bag. Nick nods in the direction of his SUV. 

Amanda knows what she has to do. She hates playing the squeamish woman but she knows it’s the best option. “Oh dear, I have to get out of here.” Amanda puts her hand over her eyes and walks away. 

“I’ll take her home. I’ll come down to the station later and make a statement. I’m sure she’ll be able to make one tomorrow.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick arrive at Lotte’s apartment. “Nick, remember, let me do the talking.” 

“Okay.” 

Amanda shouts, “It’s me, Amanda.” 

Lotte opens the door. “Amanda, I am glad to see you and your friend Nick. Have you seen Heinrich?” 

“No, we haven’t. Lotte sit down.” 

Lotte sits and Amanda takes her hand. Lotte looks worried. 

“Lotte, do you know Piatr Kanareik?” 

“Yes, Heinrich talks about him a lot. No, I don’t really know him but Heinrich has told me about him. He said Piatr Kanareik is a very evil Immortal.” 

“So, you’ve never actually seen him yourself?” 

“No. Do you think he hurt Heinrich?” 

“I don’t know. Kanareik has killed three men, mortals. We think the bag you picked up may have something to do with it.” 

“I don’t understand. I just did what Heinrich told me.” 

“We understand. We just want you to tell us everything that Heinrich told you and everything you did from the time you picked up the bag.” 

“Heinrich just gave me a backpack. He told me I should pick up a bag inside a tire in a vacant lot and replace it with the bag in the backpack. He gave me directions to the lot and told me where I should leave the bag. It seemed strange, but Heinrich is smart so I’m sure he had a good reason for me to do it.” 

“Lotte, it’s very important. Can you take us to where you left the bag?” 

Lotte nods her head. She stands then leads Amanda and Nick out the door. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick looked over the alley where Lotte left the money but find no clues. Nick’s phone rings a few minutes after they return to The Sanctuary. Nick answers the phone and after listening for a few seconds he writes down a telephone number, then hangs up. 

“It was Kanareik. He said Thieffry’s body was to let us know he was serious. He said he’ll soon give us instructions.” Nick turns on his computer. Amanda checks Nick’s answering machine, finding no messages. 

“Nick, we just get in and he happens to call us.” 

“Yeah, I know, it’s too much of a coincidence for me too.” 

“Could we have been followed?” 

“Maybe, I use to be good at spotting a tail but since I got that Immortal radar I might be slipping. Just as I figured it’s a pay phone.” 

“So we’re dealing with Kanareik and an unknown number of mortal accomplices?” 

“Looks that way. Oh God, the pay phone is three blocks from Lotte’s place.” 

“Too close for comfort.” Amanda picks up the phone and punches in Lotte’s number. There’s no answer so Amanda leaves a message for Lotte to call. 

“Amanda, do you want to go over and see that she’s all right?” 

“Yes.” Amanda and Nick rush out the door. 

* * *

They arrive at Lotte’s apartment but don’t feel her presence. Amanda finds the door unlocked so she walks inside. Many of the knick-knacks and other items are lying broken on the floor, the “mink” blanket is gone, and there is blood all over the floor and walls. A sword with blood on the handle is lying on the floor. Amanda’s heart sinks. Kanareik must have toyed with her as a cat plays with a mouse. 

Nick rushes past Amanda and looks in the bedroom. There’s a phone on a nightstand in front of the badly damaged piano. Amanda hesitates for a moment then presses the messages button; the voice says there are two messages. Amanda senses another Immortal. 

“She’s not here.” 

“Thanks for looking, Nick.” 

Amanda and Nick draw their swords as the first message plays. It’s the message Amanda left for Lotte. Heinrich enters the apartment with his sword drawn and puts his index finger to his lips then lowers his sword. Amanda, then Nick, lower their swords. The second message begins with a woman’s scream that morphs into a moan before Kanareik speaks: 

> _She’s still alive. You’ll find her in the junkyard on Rue Evette. At  
>  midnight her head rolls like a pumpkin._

Heinrich removes the tape from the answering machine and reaches under the piano. He shows Amanda and Nick the electronic bug he removed from the piano then quickly walks out the door. 

Outside he whispers to Amanda, “Where is your car?” Amanda points to Nick’s SUV. He briskly walks over to the SUV and feels inside the wheel wells and finds two electronic bugs. Crossing the street, he plants the bugs inside the wheel wells of another car. 

“Who’s that?” 

“That’s Heinrich von Grimm.” 

Heinrich walks over to Nick and Amanda. “That building is crawling with bugs.” 

“How did you know that bug was there?” 

“Because that was one of mine. You are?” 

“Nick Wolfe, having her take the money was your idea. You’ve bugged Kanareik as well.” 

“Yes, when you play ‘The Game’ at world class level, funding and intelligence are very important. You just don’t walk up to someone like Kanareik and say ‘en garde’.” 

“Three people, maybe four, are dead because of your game.” 

“Thieffry was dead long before the drop was made. I have my sources in the coroner's office. As for the other two, that’s what happens when semi-professionals get involved. I’m sure Lotte is still alive.” 

“Live bait is so much better.” 

“Amanda, there is hope for you.” 

“You decided to turn what would be a liability to your advantage.” 

“Very good, Amanda.” 

Amanda punches Heinrich in the mouth. He staggers back two steps and his knees buckle. “You bastard.” 

“You still don’t get it, Amanda. If Kanareik wins ‘The Prize’ the world will suffer an eternity of darkness.” 

Nick circles around Heinrich. “Since Lotte doesn’t have a chance at getting ‘The Prize’ herself, she’s expendable.” 

“We must use all our resources, Nick.” Heinrich turns to face Nick who punches him in the nose. The punch knocks Heinrich off his feet, landing him on his back. Amanda glances at the stiffened Heinrich. 

“Let’s get out of here, Nick, before we do something he’ll regret.” 

* * *

It’s night. Amanda and Nick, with their swords drawn, walk cautiously through the junkyard. 

“Nick, top priority is to get Lotte out of here if she’s still alive.” 

“I understand.” 

Amanda sees Lotte impaled on a metal rod, her head still attached. The sight reminds Amanda of a piece of cheese in a mousetrap. They come to a space between the junk piles and Amanda notices a pulley overhead. Nick looks up then cries out in pain and drops his sword when a spear tied to a rope skewers him. Kanareik uses the pulley to hoist Nick’s body into the air. Kanareik ties the rope, leaving Nick suspended about ten feet in the air. Kanareik picks up his sword and faces Amanda. They are about twenty feet apart. Kanareik arches his sword behind his back a second before a sword strikes his. It’s Heinrich. Kanareik spins around and the two men duel. 

Amanda hears Lotte cry in pain. She rushes over to Lotte. Amanda sheathes her sword then pulls Lotte off the metal rod. 

“Amanda, why did he do that?’ 

“It’ll be all right.” 

Lotte’s body goes limp. Amanda decides she can better protect Lotte and Nick if their bodies were close together. She hears a rumbling crash as if a pile of junk fell over. She drags Lotte’s body close to where Nick’s will fall. She looks at the rope holding Nick in the air. Nick wakes up screaming. Then Kanareik steps in front of the rope. 

“Maybe I’ll get those two to dig out Heinrich. Right now it’s your turn, Amanda.” 

Amanda draws her sword and approaches Kanareik. He chuckles then goes on the attack. Amanda knows immediately Kanareik’s ability matches his reputation. She spends much of her time running away from Kanareik. He easily thwarts all Amanda’s attempts to take the initiative. 

Amanda comes across some hubcaps. She runs then throws a hubcap at Kanareik. She continues to run and knocks over a number of car bumpers. Amanda runs between the junk piles. She hears Nick cry out again and reaches the rope holding Nick. She cuts the rope with her broadsword and Nick falls to the ground. She rushes to Nick. He’s dead again but Lotte just came back to life. Amanda grabs Lotte. 

“Lotte, listen to me. I want to try something, but I need your help.” 

“What do you want me to do Amanda?” 

Amanda takes off her coat and gives it to Lotte. “Put this on.” 

Amanda cuts off the spear’s tip then pulls it out of Nick. She sticks her broadsword in the ground. She takes off her beret and fits it on Lotte’s head. 

“Listen to me Lotte. You stay by Nick. When he gets up I want the two of you to leave. Understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good girl.” Amanda kisses Nick then takes his hand and puts it in Lotte’s. She picks up Nick’s rapier and finds a good place between two piles of junk to ambush Kanareik. She sees Lotte still holding Nick’s hand. Lotte prods Nick with her free hand. Amanda hears Kanareik approaching; Amanda holds her breath and stands still. Kanareik walks between the two piles of junk and swings his sword to the right. 

“Clever trick, Amanda!” 

Fortunately Amanda was to his left. She swings her sword as she retorts, “Guess again, Kanareik.” 

Kanareik’s head rolls off his shoulders and his body collapses. Seconds later pieces of junk leap into the air. The debris circles around Amanda as a series of lightning bolts strike her; the knowledge and power of thousands of lives rush into her consciousness. This knowledge includes the experiences of some of her friends and lovers. The sensation overwhelms Amanda. 

When Amanda regains her senses, she sees Lotte holding Nick’s arm. 

* * *

They spend the next couple hours digging Heinrich out of the junk pile Kanareik dropped on him. Then they waited for him to return to life. “Where’s Kanareik?” 

“He’s dead, we need the money.” 

“What for Nick?” 

“It’ll tie up the case better if they find the ransom money in his car.” 

“It’s in my car. I’ll get it.” 

Lotte walks up to Heinrich. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?” 

“It’s too complicated for you to understand.” 

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Heinrich walks around Lotte. She rushes in front of him. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Heinrich walks around her again. She rushes in front of him again and repeats the question. Amanda puts her hands on Lotte’s shoulder and leads her away. 

“Your place is a mess, you can spend the night at my place.” 

“I called so many times but he didn’t answer.” 

“I know, you did everything right.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Lotte enter The Sanctuary shortly before closing time. Amanda leads them to her suite and gets a robe. “Nick has some friends who will clean up your apartment.” 

“Would you do that for me Nick!” 

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You said you needed a job. How would you like to work here?” 

“Thank you very much! You’re very kind.” 

“It’s good business sense. After all you have over four hundred years’ experience.” 

“Here, take this robe. You can wash up in the bathroom.” 

“Thank you!” Lotte takes the robe and walks into the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe Heinrich set her up that way.” 

“I’m not sure I’m any better, Nick. I had her wear my coat and beret and used her as a decoy.” 

“I was wondering if it was more than a fashion statement. Amanda, I was out of it and she wouldn’t have had a chance on her own. You did the best you could to keep us all alive. There’s a line that good guys shouldn’t cross. Heinrich crossed that line; you didn’t.” 

“Thank you, Nick. You always manage to say the right thing.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
